Talk:Hot Wheels Monster Trucks Live
Venue Predictions The tour could stop at: * Either Matthews Arena or TD Garden (Boston, Massachusetts) * KeyBank Center (Buffalo, New York) * The Dome (Henrietta, New York) * Oncenter War Memorial Arena (Syracuse, New York) * Big Sandy Superstore Arena (Huntington, West Virginia) * Giant Center (Hershey, Pennsylvania) * Bojangles' Coliseum (Charlotte, North Carolina) * Dorton Arena (Raleigh, North Carolina) * George M. Holmes Convocation Center (Boone, North Carolina) * U.S. Cellular Center (Asheville, North Carolina) * Hyder-Burks Agricultural Pavilion (Cookeville, Tennessee) * Expo Hall (Tampa, Florida) * T-Mobile Arena (Las Vegas, Nevada) --Don't forget your umbrella! - Timebomb192potato (Dongwa's boyfriend) 18:40, November 12, 2018 (UTC) Hey Something tells me the little kid farting out ideas for this tour on the Idea Corner Instagram account doesn't know how sponsorships work, and clearly doesn't speak English. --Don't forget your umbrella! - Timebomb192potato (Dongwa's boyfriend) 17:02, January 6, 2019 (UTC) Yeaaaah I saw that too. ToonRaiderStudios (talk) Can you guys link me to whatever you're talking about? SpiderBat25 (talk) 17:12, January 6, 2019 (UTC) https://www.instagram.com/the_idea_corner/?hl=en ToonRaiderStudios (talk) Thanks. I just read it, and i'm more baffled than anything. Like, it's just repeating the same post over and over again, but with a different bottom image. SpiderBat25 (talk) 17:22, January 6, 2019 (UTC) Seriously though, Monster Jam needs to make that Hatsune Miku monster truck a thing before the little kid's idea hits approval stages at Legacy/Raycom. --Don't forget your umbrella! - Timebomb192potato (Dongwa's boyfriend) 17:38, January 6, 2019 (UTC) I have to agree with Tomebomb lol. I'd also like to see those Spongebob or Buzz Lightyear trucks, that'd be epic. SpiderBat25 (talk) 17:54, January 6, 2019 (UTC) Wait a minute, it's Jesus Esparza who's behind these broken English bad idea Instagram posts on The Idea Corner! I noticed his comment on one of Kevin King's posts... same "...will be great" ending of the post, same broken English, and same ridiculous ideas! --Don't forget your umbrella! - Timebomb192potato (Dongwa's boyfriend) 20:50, January 13, 2019 (UTC) Yeah, I had a feeling due to the obsessive disney posts ToonRaiderStudios (talk) He better not steal my Marie monster truck idea. I had that idea first! (And BTW, I'm a furry like ToonRaider, which inspired me to create the Marie truck idea, since there's many trucks that seem to cater to furries like Wolf's Head Oil and Monster Mutt Dalmatian, especially since Candice Jolly calls the latter truck a "puppy".) His Disney fandom is essentially what anarchists who hate Disney think their fanbase's members are. --Don't forget your umbrella! - Timebomb192potato (Dongwa's boyfriend) 05:16, January 14, 2019 (UTC) Demo Derby/Town Hauler I am going to post this here again, so we don't argue over it. Town Hauler and Demo Derby are the same truck. They share the same exact statistics as each other, and have the same basic designs. It is clear to see that since the Town Hauler demo derby truck will not have the Town Hauler name on it (just like Podium Crasher and Torque Terror, they called it Demo Derby so fans would not be confused on the name. Town Hauler and Demo Derby are, in fact, the same truck. Do not remove either name from the page. ToonRaiderStudios (talk) Ideas The tour should stop in Boston at the Matthews Arena and in Raleigh at the Dorton Arena. Also, these should be competitors: * Loco Punk (on Terminator) - Jonathan Elkins * Sriracha (on Venom) - Denver Echternkamp * Rodger Dodger (on Maniac) - Dave Smith --Don't forget your umbrella! - Timebomb192potato (Dongwa's boyfriend) 20:12, February 13, 2019 (UTC) Boston Why is that being speculated? ToonRaiderStudios (talk) A lot of monster truck tours have stopped in Massachusetts at least once (Monster Jam's annually in Worcester, Monster X did an event once in Amherst, there's monster truck shows sometimes in Seekonk). Don't forget your umbrella! - Timebomb192potato (Dongwa's boyfriend) 20:37, February 13, 2019 (UTC) Ideas for venues for the tour (again but with different choices because I ran out of ideas) * Matthews Arena in Boston, Massachusetts - It's a small old lady (built in 1909 and opened in 1910) at 6,000 seats but feels like it could host a good concrete-only show. * Knoxville Civic Coliseum in Knoxville, Tennessee - It hosted the AMP Thunder Slam in the past and seems like a good concrete-only venue. * Veterans Memorial Coliseum in Portland, Oregon - Again, another good concrete-only venue, and since Monster Jam has the Moda Center, I guess HWMTL could use the Veterans Memorial Coliseum. * Yuengling Center in Tampa, Florida - I don't think any promoter has done a show in this good 10,411-seat college venue. * Yakima Valley SunDome in Yakima, Washington - Yakima has had outdoor shows in the past but not indoor shows. * Wells Fargo Center in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania - It's been a while since Monster Jam has held a show in this venue. * Cox Convention Center in Oklahoma City, Oklahoma - It's probably the first time this arena would host a monster truck show. * RP Funding Center in Lakeland, Florida - It would host a good concrete-only show despite it's small capacity. * Palacio de los Deportes in Mexico City, Mexico - It hosted a decent indie show back in 2009. --Don't forget your umbrella! - Timebomb192potato (Dongwa's boyfriend) 02:13, April 26, 2019 (UTC) Wont ever be another show in the Wells Fargo Center. After felds contract ran out they said no more monster trucks. While it would be nice to have another promoter in Philly, probably not happening. Have to go to Trenton to see them. --Mythman96 (talk) 04:57, August 26, 2019 (UTC) TV Seires Has anyone actually seen the TV Series? Where in the heck can I watch it?CowboyGeneral (talk) 16:37, November 1, 2019 (UTC It's on YouTube and on MavTV -- Monster truck nerd. Straight Up Racing will be running on the U.S. tour next year on their Instagram page they posted a schedule and many of the show s are HWMTL shows. Anybody got anymore info? Sirspooky (talk) 16:11, December 21, 2019 (UTC) Megasaurus is owned by SUR now, and it will be at the shows, not any of the SUR trucks. --Monster truck nerd. To clarify. "No Name" meant "on the physical truck". That was a very old edit so obviously it could have been worded much better. ToonRaiderStudios (talk) 18:52, January 10, 2020 (UTC)